No One More Than Me
by olivia.23
Summary: In River's final moments, a familiar face comes to say goodbye...


**So this is something I wrote in about an hour. It might not be perfect, but I just needed to do it. I got the whole idea basically from a Tumblr post and it just grew and grew in my mind and I have to write it. So yeah. Thanks in advance for any reviews you might send my way. Each and every review I get makes me very, very happy. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>River shook her hand. That had been one hell of a right hook, one that would have made her father proud, she was sure. It had knocked him out cold, and she guessed she had a little around five minutes to hook herself up to the machine before he woke up. She began to work.<p>

She wasn't going to kid herself. She knew that it would kill her. But that was fine. Most of her had already died the moment she realised he didn't recognise her. She had had so long to prepare herself for that moment, but only when it actually happened did she realise just how devastating it really was, realising that the only man you had ever loved didn't have the faintest idea who you were. True enough, this man wasn't the man that she had fallen in love with, not her Doctor, but he was still him. Always him.

She used to Sonic to attach some final wires to the mainframe, and was just about to begin to attach herself to the core when she heard the movement of feet behind her. She turned around and there he was.

Her Doctor.

'Hi Honey, I'm-'

'What are you doing here?' She interrupted. 'You could wake up at any moment now!'

'Nah, I don't wake up for another...' He checked his watch. '3 minutes, 17 second.'

'Doctor you can't be here. You mustn't!' River cried. This, him being here, could change everything in her time stream.

'Who says I can't be here?' The Doctor asked, in mock annoyance.

'Well, you sweetie!' She told him. 'You have told me many times that the most dangerous thing for any time traveller to do is to cross their own time stream!'

'Oh right, well what I meant to say was you must never cross your own time stream.'

'Yes that's, what I said!' She said in a hurried voice.

'You didn't let me finished.' He told her, moving slightly closer to her. 'You must never, ever cross your own time stream. 'He closed the distance between them in one step. 'Not ever.' He looked down at her, and she met his intense gaze full on. 'Unless the love of your life is about to die.'

River felt her hearts melt out of pure love for this man. So easily right now she could collapse into this beautiful mans arms and spend the rest of eternity with him. But she couldn't. She had to remain strong.

'Sweetie, please. Don't make this any harder than it already is.' She begged him.

'I'm not going to try and stop you.' He told her. 'I just...I needed to tell you...' He said, and River saw tears form in his eyes. She took his hands into her own, and gently squeezed them, in an attempt to comfort him. But how could she comfort him? She knew this would be the end of her life, and there was no way of stopping it.

'It's okay, sweetie.' She told him. 'I know-'

'No!' He said, tearing his hands out of her grip and instead placing them on her face. 'You need to know this. I-I have to tell you.'

He took a deep breath.

'I can't let you die without knowing you are loved by so many, and so much.' His voice began to strain and quiver. 'A-and by no one more than me.'

He broke of as tears splashed down his checks, but before he could speak again, River had placed her hands onto his cheeks and was kissing him, in a way she had never kissed him before. He could feel her love radiating into him and and he did his best to do the same for her. For several all to quick moments, the two stood, soaking up their final moments of each other. Finally The Doctor slowly broke away from her.

'I have to go.' He told her, his voice lined with regret.

'I know.' She answered. 'Tell mum and dad, for me, that I love them, and I hope they understand.'

'I will.' He promised her.

'You have to go; I only have 2 minutes left.'

'I love you, River. Always.'

'I know sweetie. I love you to.'

The Doctor began to make his way toward the TARDIS, which was parked in the corner of the small room.

He reached door and stepped inside. Before closing the door, he glanced one more time at her. Melody Pond. River Song. His wife. She looked at him, and the two shared a brief final glance at each other before he shut the door.

The TARDIS began to dematerialize, and she heard that oh so familiar sound. He never will turn the brakes off, will he?

She watched until the TARDIS was completely gone until she began working again. After a few moments she had herself hooked up to the core. In less than two minutes, during which the present Doctor fought bravely to stop her from doing it, River felt herself slowly slipping away.

In her final moments, she saw his face, and she knew that she would never, ever have chosen a different life for herself.


End file.
